Welcome To Graphene
The Clam Loungers are invited to make their own franchise with permission from executives and get their own actors and everything they need, as they just need the concept from the real deal. On the way, they meet a friend in the form of a Feloot named Donny, who has a dream of being a movie star, but finds it difficult because a new executive is there, and not only shunning permission to use animals as leads, but has also inexplicably cancelled the Loungers' show, and turns this big studio into an all-sentient studio, where no animals can be leads at all, and only act as second-class employees and actors. Thus, Donny and the Loungers, along with others including another Feloot named Saiyer and a lot of other animals, have to find out why this executive is doing this, as Saiyer was this close to putting this executive in his place, as he has chewed up and spat out animals with dreams, including the studios' icon, a Mammodon named Wiliford, who wanted to be a musician for the studio until the executive had him pose for the logo at the beginning of every film. In an effort to make sure the animals, who had started bringing the color back into their lives and plan to have an audition for the head A.V. Mammon, has them framed for flooding the studio, and getting them all fired, all with thanks to his psychotic adopted child actor Pailey Pimple and his two giant Max-like executives who have the same names of Walto. But when the Loungers discover that the executive is actually a new Villain Legioner named Ragen, who was a cruel bully and terrorizer of many worlds since he was revived by Ehaexons, has been offered this as the first choice upon joining the Villain Legion. Thus, with Donny, Saiyer, and the others, they have a way to make Ragen pay, as they show up at Pimple's magnum opus premiere, and by showing the audience the animals' talents to discourage Ragen's regulations, and at the same time keep things from escalating any more badly. Will they succeed? Scenes 'Prologue' Dragon Realms Theater *(The beginning went like this) *Sonny:... Hmm. The movies seem interesting. *Po: Yeah, I am so hyped. What should we watch? (Later...) *(ZongueBob): Once upon a time, there was a princess, and a peasant. She lived atop a hill in a glittering castle. There she had two servants, who took turns keeping her castle in order, selecting and pressing her robes for the day, preparing her royal breakfast, and serving it to her in her chambers. She had fame, fortune, and even, product endorsements, but she was not what she seemed. On the other hand, the peasant had none of her luxuries, but he had a dream. And so with a fond farewell from his closest friends, gifts of good luck, best wishes, and useless junk... well, it's the thought that counts. His world was about to clash with hers, on the planet known as... Graphene. 'Pailey's Psychotic Scene' 'Meet Ragen' Ragan's Office *Pailey: Daddy! You'll never believe this, but there's a new feloot in town. He's got... Spirit. Sound familiar? *Reagan:... Indeed it does. Another one just like Saiyer, huh? Normally I'd be all angry about it... But I could use a challenge. That other feloot was quite the challenge. *Pailey: Challenge? Doubt it. This feloot's a clod. He doesn't know crud about standing up for something. *Reagan: Do not underestimate the persistence this kind of thing brings. The one thing I live for is destroying lives. I taught you everything you know about it, did I not? *Pailey: You sure did! This loving animals façade is so much fun. But it'll be better once I benefit so much from this. When those filthy animals are out of the picture, I can be the best child actress in Graphene!! (Cackles) *Reagan: SILENCE!!! (She paused) I didn't hire or adopt you for such entry-level wickedness! You have SOO much to learn! (He sings this while revealing his true form and hypnotizing her) *(Icky): Geez, AUU Fagin's much more ominous than ours. *(Zhensi): You have NO idea, hon! *Pailey: So, what do we do, father? *Ragen: Oh, it's really simple. To obtain the big wig's seat, we'll need to be better than a bunch of bullies. *Pailey: (As Walto and Walto looked suspiciously at Ragen) Walto and Walto are good servants. I can arrange a thing or two. *Ragen: BETTER than that! We need something that can keep him from going far and convince A.V. to keep me around. I have promised well to the others out there. You, my little agent of chaos, are no exception. You have a lot inside you that I see myself in. I need this kind of morale to get around. You want fame and fortune? *Pailey: More than anything!! I've been a stinky little brat before I met you. My parents had to cower from the Villains Act and A.V. gave me a great position, then he gave me up. With YOU?! My life has never been anymore fulfilling. *Ragen: And that same kind of thing, gave ME life even in the face of death! I have had hundreds of protégés, but you are my one true protégé. My child. *Pailey: And I couldn't be happier! Let's give them hell! *Walto A: Pailey! (The two brought her to them)... I don't think we should trust him. *Pailey: Walto, we talked about this! He's my father! My TRUE father. Who are you to say I can't trust him? *Walto B: Uh, he warped the setting and looked like he was hypnotizing you! *Pailey: Uh, have you not heard of virtual special effects? You were raised here for Gods' sakes! Get with the program, ya dweebs! He's been my best role model since A.V. neglected me. *Walto A: He didn't. He just has too much work, and handed you to Reagan. *Pailey: You have your version and I have mine. Trust me, he's giving me what A.V. never did. *Walto A: Well... I just don't feel right about this. Feels like he's just using you. *Pailey: (With Darla Dimple expression) How DARE YOU?! *Walto A: UH, UH, FEELS, FEELS LIKE IT!!! NOT THAT IT'S A POSSIBILITY!!! *Pailey: That's my butler. Now go do my paperwork. And Walto B, invite that feloot... to teeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEA! (Smiles creepily) *Walto B: "...... Hello Nightmare Fuel." 'Pailey's Proposal' (At Pailey's Mansion) *Pailey: Thanks so much for coming over, Darvell. *Donny: Uh, it's Donny, actually. *Pailey: Oh. (Giggles) Donny. Animal cracker? *Donny: Oh, well I didn't you'd offer a-- *Pailey: No? More for me then? (Bites off the head and leaves the body for Donny) Now onto business, I wanted to apologize for what the Waltos did the other day. (Walto A holds up his wrist, and she slaps it) Oh, they can be so BAD sometimes. *Waldo A: Ow. 'Careers Destroyed' Outside Studio *Donny: (As the gate shut on them) BUT IT WASN'T...... It wasn't their fault.... *Scoro: Who the devil could possibly frame us for this nonsense?! (A hover limo came up to show Pailey) *Pailey: It was nice working with you, Donny. (Cackles as everyone gasped and Reagan showed up) *Reagan:... This my friends is what happens when you don't listen to me. (Throws a drowned Pud who was revived by CPR nanites)... (Dubbed as Lotso) You see, we have a way of doing things here. You start at the bottom, pay your dues, life here could've been a dream come true. But if you break our rules, step out of line, try to... Check out early, well... You're just hurting yourselves. Good day. *Pailey: SINGING AND DANCING IDIOTS!! (Laughs as the hover limo drove away) *Saiyer:... Let me get this straight... SHE was your 'little angel', and you never SAID ANYTHING?!? *Donny: I, It was a surprise. She said she wanted to help us. *Chen: AND YOU BELIEVED HER?!? *Trigress: UGH!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! *Pho: You just ruined our chance to be taken more seriously!! *Donny: "(Gets abit mad at the accusations) OH HUSH UP!? IT'S NOT LIKE THE LOUNGERS WERE EVER TAKEN SERIOUSLY TO BEGIN WITH?! YOUR, ABUNCH OF LOUGER RIP-OFFS ANYWAY, YA DON'T DESERVE TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY?!" *Zonguebob gasped at that! *Zonguebob started to wimper and cry. *Donny: "..... (Realises he was too harsh)..... Okay, maybe that came out too aggressively. I was only pointing out that-" *Zhigu: "(Stops Donny from continuing)..... We understand well enough.... And perhaps..... Your right.... Perhaps it is not our desteny to be treated any differently, then just Louger stand-ins. (The Loungers proceed to leave dejected)......" *Donny: "..... If it helps guys, imitation is a sencere form of falttery! I bet the Lougers feel complamented your copying them!" *Jokey: Don't sugarcoat this. We would've had Reagan discredited if you hadn't debunked our argument. *Donny: "Guys, please! Okay, so, it turned out Pailey wasn't in the up'n'up, but, I couldn't pass up an oppertunity from a celebery's offer to help!" *Saiyer: AND BECAUSE OF YOUR AMBITION, WE ALL HAD TO GET FIRED?! *Donny: "HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN?! I'm not a mind-reader?! I can't see into the future?!" *Commander: AND WHAT DO YOU CALL HER LITERAL AND FIGURATIVE SCENE IN THE STUDIO?!? 'Ragen's Final Battle' Grandiose House Theatre *Pailey: GRRRRRRGGGHHH!!! I'M THE STAR! (Pud prepares to fight, but Pailey pushes him out of the way) STOOPID STOOPID MISFITS!!!! I SHOULD'VE SKEWERED YOU ALL WHEN I HELPED PAPA REAGAN GET YOU FIRED!!!! (The words echoed on the microphone attached to her shocking everyone)...... Uh...... And scene? (Pud pulled a trap door level)... Oh, you've got to be kidding m- (Falls) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa... (Crash)..... Owie. *Walto A:... I guess that's that. *Walto B: Soon enough Reagan will be fired and- (Suddenly the entire theater shook as Ragen shows his true form)... *Ragen: YOU HAVE MADE, A TERRIBLE MISTAKE! (He sucked everyone in the audience into cages, got bigger and scarier with his demonic magic and lifted the entire theater into the outer sky like this) *Ragen: I HAD MYSELF THE BEST SUBTLE SLAVERY IN THE UUNIVERSES... AND YOU TOOK IT ALL AWAY!! SO I'LL TAKE EVERYTHING OF YOURS WITH ME!!! *Jokey: "..... Okay, this did NOT WENT LIKE IT DID IN THE LOUGER VERSON?!" *Sonny: "Sorry, Ragen! You are not gonna work in this planet anymore?!" *Zhensi: BOYS, LET'S GET 'IM!!! (They charged for him) *Ragen: (Chuckles) Looks like some misfits are into punishment. (Back-wings them) IT'S MY STUDIO NOW!! (Cackles) *Sonny: ".... HEY, BIRD BRAIN?!" *Ragen: "WHAT?!" *Sonny: "Hitting us with your wing was a mistake?!" *Ragen: "AND WHY IS THA- (Beeping was heard, as Sonny was able to implant a powerful bomb on it when Ragen hitted them)...... Ohhhhh, son of a bit- (The Bomb expoudes greatly as Ragen was redused featherless)...... (Wimpfully) Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." *Sonny: Looks like the jig is up. *Ragen:... Don't you DARE think you can rush a victory just like that. (He regenerates with his magic, but fails and he was still bald and naked).... What?! *Sonny: "Oh don't worry. I made sure that it wasn't an ORDENARY bomb! It was a magic disabler bomb!" *Ragen: "..... Clever bitch!" *(Icky): BULLS***!! *(Lord Shen): "But a clever stragity reguardless." *(Icky): NO, I'M SORRY, BUT THIS IS BULLS***!! He seriously overlooked that cheap Deus Ex Bomb even after so cunning he is? Plus, you seriously expect me to believe you can conjure up a magic disabler bomb FROM DEMONIC MAGIC?!? *(Sonny): Why do you think I kept that feather from Ragen around? I could use the same source against him by siphoning it's- *(Icky): I STILL CALL BULLS***! He couldn't possibly be taken down that easily or quickly. *(Sonny): Hey, I never said that he gave up.... But, he didn't gave a good fight neither. *Ragen: Well I'm not through with you y- (Realised that he was secretly tied to a rocket that'll send Ragen flying away)..... *Donny: (Everyone approached him)... How does the feloot go? *Ragen:...... Meow?... *Donny: Very good. (Sonny pressed a button that activates the rocket send him flying away as he screamed wimpfully as he gets dragged off with the rocket, of which explouded into space)! *(Icky): "...... Okay, in all fairness, Faggy-Eyes and Rat-Flanigan didn't get graceful defeats neither, so, WHO WAS I TO COMPLAIN?" *(Iago): BULLS***!! NO WONDER YOU GUYS ARE HARDLY APPRECIATED, YOU'RE JUST AS UNORIGINAL AS YOU LOOK!! WHERE DID THE ROCKET EVEN COME FROM?!" *(Sonny): "Spare giant firecracker." *(Icky/Iago):... BULLS***!!! *(Jokey): OH GET OVER IT ALREADY!! WHAT YOU SEE IS WHAT YOU GET!! *ZongueBob:... No wonder we aren't taken seriously. We're as unoriginal to the Lodgers as we look. *Donny: "Hey, remember what I said..... Imitation is a sincerest form of flattery. And if people don't understand that, welp, that's their problem." *(Ralth): Unless it involves copyright infringement. 'Epilogue' Present, Dragon Realms Theater *ZongueBob: The End. *Icky: Eh, I don't know what kind of movie that'd make. One like Batman vs. Superman, one like those shameless Disney movie knockoffs from other countries, or both... If that's possible. *ZongueBob: Well at least it'd be a good ride, right? *Jokey: "If it sweetens the deal, I came to understand that Graphene may've took some.... Creative liberties to the plot of the film." *Icky: NOW you're speaking the language of true cinema. *Jokey: "I didn't say they were nessersarly "GOOD" Creative Liberaties..... They kinda made it more dramatic then it actselly was." *Icky: Like I said, the language of true cinema. That wasn't meant to be a compliment. Transcript Coming soon... Material 'Songs/Music/Videos' Coming soon... Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841 Category:Season 1 Episodes